Szörnyeteg
by Sou Momiji
Summary: Sötét alaphangú, durva leírást, erőszakot tartalmazó történet. Nem ajánlatos a vért nem bíró olvasóknak.
1. Chapter 1

-Szörnyeteg. - látom ahogy lép vissza pár lépést az előttem álló rózsaszín hajú lány, kezeit maga elé tartva, védekezően figyeli arcomat. Sikítana, de látom, nem mer. Mit vétettem? Miért kapom ezt minden alkalommal? Mit csináltam rosszul? Az előbb hallott szó, szikrát csapott a testemben, és ahogy agyam erősíti a TABU-szót és egyre többször vágja neki a fejemnek, a kis szikra lassan lángoló dühbe csap át. Vége van. Érzem, pár könnycsepp kibuggyan, smaragdzöld szemeiben látom szomorú, eltorzult arcom. Felkészültem. Sakura bizonytalan léptekkel közelít felém, kezét nyújtja, bűnbánó arccal néz rám. Ne nézz így! Sikítsák a gondolataim. Már a vöröslő erő kiszabadult testem börtönéből, rókafarok formájú gyilkos eszközöm lendül a lány felé és átdöfi a hasát. Mintha a saját kezemmel csinálnám. Érzem a belsőszerveinek érintését, a vérének melegét, pedig messze állok tőle. Könnyeim még erősebben törnek elő, látom a cseresznyevirágra hasonlító szerelmem száján csordogáló vérpatakot, mely állán megállapodva egy pillanatig, lecsöppen szépen domboruló kebleire. Nem akarok rá nézni, mégis testem magától cselekedik és végigmérem. Még így, vérben ázva is tökéletes. Sós könnyeimet felváltja a vér. Mindig ez van. Amikor átdöfök valakit, szememből vörös folyadék buggyan elő és saját vérem porlasztja hamuvá a testet. Mégis mi jogom van bárki életét elvenni? Mit vétett ez a lány? Az volt a bűne, hogy igaza van? Hogy tényleg egy... egy... Ismét perzselő a fájdalom, mely szívembe mar, ami már több ezer sebből vérzik. Minden áldozatom után, egy újabb seb, egy újabb emlék. Kellemetlen, maró emlék. A fegyverem levegővé válik, látom, ahogy Sakura a földre rogy, majd elterül és lyukas hasán állapodik meg a keze. Odalépek mellé, letérdelek, megakarom simogatni még meleg arcát, de ő utolsó erőfoszlányait összekaparva ellök magától. Nem hibáztatom. Miért tenném? Hisz ez az én hibám, és nekem kellene viselni a következményeit, de mégis más szenved. Felköhög egy adag vért, de képtelen meghalni. Látom ahogy kínlódik, görcsösen kapaszkodik az életbe, maradék belsőszerve utat találva a résen, tör kifelé. Több vér és halk zihálás. Ennyi amit érzékelek. Kifejlett szaglásom és hallásom lehetővé teszi, hogy az egyébként is rossz pillanatot, még rosszabbá tegye. Sakura megpróbál dühösen nézni rám, de mégis zöld szemében csak megbocsájtást látok. Egy utolsó, szívből jövő, ám annál fájdalmasabb mosoly, majd szeméből kialszik a fény; az élet fénye. Mint oly sokszor, utolsó csókot lehelek kihűlő ajkaira, majd késemet előkapva farzsebemből, véremet végigfolyatom a holttesten. Az, mintha klórmészbe mártottam volna, úgy bomlik le, majd tűnik el. Csak az emlék maradt utána. Miért? Az arisztokrata korban is ez történt. Mikor szerelmes lettem a főúr lányába, Hinatába. Akkor is ugyan ez ment végig. Akkor is együtt éltünk, békességben, boldogságban, de Hinata öregedni kezdett, én viszont fiatal maradtam. Akkor is Hinata "_annak_" nevezett, és... és akkor megöltem. Utána egy-két évszázadra rá Tenten a dojo-s lány. Úgy verekedtünk, úgy szidtuk egymást, mégis boldog voltam vele. De akkor én voltam a bűnös. Nem kellett volna hagynom a lánynak megnézni a hasamon lévő jelet, mely eltűnik, de ha akarom előjön. Olyan mint a tetkó, de mégis az nem tűnni el, majd a következő pillanatban megint ott van. Tenten először sokkos állapotban figyelte a hasamat, majd végig simított rajta, végül riadtan ugrott el és kimondta a TABU-szót. Akkor is egy halál adódott a már így is kifizetetlen számlámhoz. De nemsokkra rá megtaláltam Inot, a kis szőke, néha butuska, de egyébként tök normális csitrit, ki fülig szerelmes volt belém, én meg hagytam a csábításnak. Még az nap este, fent a lakásában végeztem vele. Pedig tényleg nem rosszból mondta ki, csak annyira jól esett neki az együttlét, hogy tudatlanságból kimondta a TABU-t. És vége lett. Karin és Temari is ugyan így jártak. Ők az én "kezem" által haltak meg. Olyan sok lány volt az életemben az elmúlt évszázadok során, hogy most már rengetegnek a nevére sem emlékszem, de az általuk okozott sebek a szívemen még ott vannak, melyek soha nem fognak begyógyulni. Sai... Hogy mennyire gyűlölöm azt az alakot. Ő tett ilyenné! Az ő hibája! Minden ami velem történik az ő műve! Most hogy visszagondolok arra az esetre, akkor nem is mertem volna arra gondolni, hogy valaha, akár gondolatban is, de ilyet mondok róla. Amikor a szüleim több száz évvel ezelőtt meghaltak egy polgárháború során, egyedül maradtam. Sok éven át egyedül kellett megküzdenem a bajjal és nem is vártam azt, hogy jön valaki és segít. Mégis ő volt az első ember, akiben éreztem azt a kellemes nyugalmat, amelyre szüleim halála óta vágytam, és nem mellékesen segített is. De utána jött az a betegség, ő meg eljött és valami vörös löttyöt akart megitatni velem. Persze, először elutasítottam, de ő bizonygatta, hogy ettől jobb lesz. Igen, tényleg jobb lett, csak azt az egy "_apróságot_" nem árulta el, amit lehet _"mellékhatásnak_" nevezni; a halhatatlanságot. Saiban csak a barátot láttam, de azt nem mertem elképzelni, hogy ő többet akar tőlem. Abban a löttyben, amit ő "_elixírnek_" nevez, abban a szarban volt ez a szörny is, ami most végzett a nem is tudom hányadik szerelmemmel. De miért fogom a szörnyre? Hisz az is én vagyok. Egy gyilkos. Semmi más, csak egy halhatatlan gyilkos, mely sorban szedi áldozatait. Amióta először megpróbált Sai lefektetni, azóta menekülök előle. Nem értem, hogy miért küzdök még mindig, miért próbálom keresni a boldogságot, ha az sosem lesz nekem adott. Talán már az égiek is megunták ezt a rengetek halált és így sújtanak le rám. Lehet. Nem is baj, lesz ez még így se. Hm. Ilyenkor mondják azt, hogy "ez van, ezt kell szeretni", de mégis az én helyzetemben ki szeretné az életet? Válaszolok erre az, oly sokszor feltett kérdésre; SENKI! Ironikus, most öltem meg még egy lányt, erre ilyen hülyeségeken jár az agyam. Jobb lesz összeszednem magam és eltűnni innen, jó messzire. De mennyire? Az emlékek elől úgysem futhatok el.

* * *

_Bocsánat mindenkitől, hogy ennyire elmaradtam az írással, de megvolt rá az okom. Nos, ha sztóri, akkor el kell mondanom, hogy mi ihlette meg. Az első dolog, az a könyv, amit most nyálazok át: Alyson Noel - Dark Flame(sötét láng), továbbá egy zene: Lady Gaga - Monster kombinációjából született ez. Hát, kicsi sötét az alaphang, de "lesz ez még így se" - kicsit idézem Naruto szavait(upsz, elszóltam magam... de szerintem mindenkinek le esett, hogy kiről van szóXD). A kövi fejezet, öm... majd jön. Hogy mikor? Valamikor. Addig is jó olvasást :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Azt hiszem, jobb lesz bejelenteni az eltűnést, nehogy gyanús legyek a rendőrség számára. Akkor most az az első dolgom, hogy oda menjek, utána majd haza. Hosszú lépcsők vezetnek le a lakásból, ahol az este még a szerelmemmel néztem a kedvenc sorozatát, együtt ettünk, nevettünk, éltünk boldogan. Erre most itt megyek lefelé ezeket a retkes lépcsőkön egy újabb gyilkosság után. Vajon a szívem még mennyit bír el? Mennyi fogok tudni magamban tartani? Erre a kérdésre remélem sosem kapok választ, de ha eljön ez a pillanat, azt sem fogom már bánni. Ideje lenne, hogy valaki végezzen velem és ezzel a szörnnyel is, ami bennem tanyázik. Végre friss levegő. Kint vagyok az utcán, de nekem a tömbház mögött lévő parkolóhoz kell mennem, hogy sportkocsimba ülve egyenest a rendőrségre menjek, most először személyesen. Eddig vagy egy nyilvános fülkéből hívtam őket, vagy egy névtelen levelet hagytam, hisz ha ennyiszer jelentettem volna be a nevemen eltűnéseket, akkor lehet a börtön mélyén lennék. Most, Sakura kedvéért, személyesen jelentem be. Meg is érkeztem a szürkére festett rendőrségi épülethez, mely tele van olyan emberekkel, kikkel soha az életben nem szeretnék közelebbről megismerkedni. Ideje lesz beljebb mennem, hogy beszélhessek valakivel. Szívem egyre hevesebben ver mellkasomban, ahogy az ajtóhoz közelítek. Megfogom a kilincset és beljebb lépek. Nem is annyira rossz. Azt hittem rosszabb lesz, de ezek csak normális, hétköznapi emberek, egyenruhában, amit magamról nem mondhatom; mind két résznél. Egy kisasszony lép elém, kedves mosolya mintha a szívemig jutna és vájkálna múltamban. Lebuktam! Volt az első gondolatom, de csak csiripelő hangon invitált beljebb, majd az egyik asztalhoz vezetett.

-Mi a baj, uram? - kérdezi, közben végigmér és látom enyhén elpirul.

-Egy eltűnést szeretnék bejelenteni. - látom elkeseredett arckifejezését, majd szól az egyik nagydarab rendőrnek, ki a folyosón elindulva hív engem is. Biztos letartóztatnak. De végül is csak egy irodának az ajtaja előtt álltunk meg, melyen azt írta "Uchiha Sasuke, eltűnéses esetek". Furcsa neve van, de végül csak belépek a helyiségbe, de egy hatalmas aktakupaccal találom szembe magam, mögötte egy aktakukac szorgosan körmöl. Már bent állok egy ideje, de semmi válasz az érkezésemre. Sürgessem, vagy inkább várjak még egy jó hosszú időt? Végül az úr megoldotta a gondomat, mert egy enyhe köhintés után megszólalt.

-Kérem, üljön le. - hallom picit rekedtes hangját, ami szinte lelök a mögöttem álló székre. Nem akarok a kelleténél több időt itt lenni, mégis ez a mélyen búgó hang teljesen megbabonázott. Az a helyzet, hogy az eddigi lányokban is a hangjuk volt az igazán hívogató számomra, csak utána jött a teste. Mégis ennek a férfinek olyan magával ragadó bariton láncba kötötte testem és érzem, hogy kifog csikarni mindent belőlem, amire csak kíváncsi. De azért én próbálom tartani az álcám, hátha kijutok innen. - Mi a gond? - kérdezi tőlem, majd egy nagyobb adag papírt lerakott az asztalról, így megláttam őt. Nem semmi srác az biztos. A csajok, de még szerintem a pasik is buknak rá, de nagyon. Obszidián szemeit érzem magamon, ahogy keres valamit rajtam; talán valamilyen árulkodó jelet. Azért én is megnézem magamnak a férfit, amennyire az íróasztal engedi. Az asztal. Rajta egy bekeretezett képet látok, de nem igazán tudom kivenni, hogy ki is van rajta. Az előttem ülő van erről az oldalról, de a túloldalon lévő, feltételezem nőt, már nem látom. Szerintem észrevette, hogy nagyon fixírozom a fotót, így kezével lassan felém fordította. Tátott szájjal néztem a mosolygó párt, kik önfeledten szórakozhattak a mögöttük lévő vidámparkban. Mégis nem maga a pár volt ami megragadott, hanem az, hogy ki van a képen. Haruno Sakura, a nő, ki eddig velem szerelmeskedve át az éjszakákat szeretett engem, kit én öltem meg az éjjel. Most hogy jelentsem be, hogy eltűnt? Én leszek az első számú gyanúsított. Ebből baj lesz.

-A barátnőm. - összerezzenek hangjára. Tekintetemet rá vezetem, ő a képet nézi nosztalgiázó mosollyal. - 2 hónapja szakítottunk. Nem akart egy olyan fiúval lenni, aki egyfolytában dolgozik, ha hazaért, akkor fürdik és bedől az ágyba aludni. Neki ez nem volt jó, így végül a fejemnek vágta, hogy egy másik fiúval jött össze. - Naruto ismét összerezzent, de most a felismeréstől. Hisz kb 2 hónapja jött össze Sakurával. - Nem tudom, miért van meg még a képem róla. Talán hiányzik, vagy csak a tudat bánt, hogy másért hagyott el. Nem tudom. - látom megrázza fejét, hosszú tincsei követik feje mozgását, valami monoton hullámzás érzetét keltve az emberben. Ahogy abbahagyja, folytatta. - Bocsánatot kérek, hogy így elkalandoztam. Nem szokásom. Nos, a tárgyra térve. Mi a gond?

-Nos. - most mit mondjak? Hát azért jöttem, mert Sakurát megöltem, de csak bejelenteném, hogy eltűnt. Mondom a féligazat, és lesz ami lesz. - Egy eltűnést szeretnék bejelenteni. A képen látható Haruno Sakura. - sejtettem. Sasuke, ha jól emlékszem, szemei elkerekednek, szája enyhén elváll egymástól. Most keresi vajon a szavakat, vagy pedig rögtön lecsukat?

-Öm... Nos, rendben van. Azonnal kitöltöm a szükséges papírokat. - hadarja el a mondatot, majd látom ahogy ügyetlenkedve feláll az asztalától és a polchoz lép, majd kutat rajta. Szemem azon a ponton cikázik, végül észreveszem, hogy az egyik lazán álló csavar kiesik, a polc pedig egyenesen a férfi felé zuhan, könyvestül, mindenestül. Szinte öntudatlanul ugrom Sasuke elé és rántom magamhoz, ezzel azt érve el, hogy hanyatt estem, a fekete hajú pedig rajtam landolt. Nem kellemes. Léptek zaja kúszik fülembe, de a szemeimet nem tudom kinyitni. Fáradtnak érzem magam, pedig nem is vagyok az. De végül valami álomhoz hasonló sötétség borul elmémre, majd elalszom.


	3. Chapter 3

Puhára landoltam, ez eddig tiszta, de mégis mire? Vagy inkább kire? - Sasuke lassan kinyitja fekete szemeit, majd elszörnyed.

-Hej... Ébredjen. Hallja? - semmi válasz. Mégis mi baja lehet? Talán... - Úr Isten! Hall engem? Ébredjen! - még mindig nem válaszol. Lehet beverte a fejét, amikor magára húzott és hanyatt esett. Meg kell néznem a tarkóját. Au! Valami éget! De hisz ez... ez az ő vére! Mi ez a fickó?

-Ugh... - ah, ébredezik. Zsebkendőt gyorsan a fejére!

-Tessék, ezt szorítsa a tarkójára. Enyhén vérzik. - mi van? Miért reszket? Mindegy.

-Jól vagy, Sasuke?

-Persze főnök. Semmi bajom. Ha megengedi, szeretném elkísérni az urat az otthonához, ha nem bánja.

-Persze. Akkor ma vissza se kell jönnöd. Pihenj otthon.

-Köszönöm főnök. Jöjjön. - nah te szőkeség, gyere velem. Lassan kimegyünk és látom az ő kocsiját. Nem semmi verda. - Ön merre megy? Én hajtok, hisz sérülten nem lehet hajtani.

-Majd mondom az utat. - beszállok a volán mögé, majd a férfi lassan mondja, hogy merre menjek, melyik sarkon forduljak be. Kiértünk a város külső részére. Erre főleg a dúsgazdagok élnek. Vajon ő is valami nagy franc tele pénzel? - Ez az a ház. - egy hatalmas kúria az utca végén. Nem tévedtem. - Kérem jöjjön be egy italra, ha már eddig elfáradt miattam.

-Köszönöm. - basszus, mégis mekkora ez az épület? Egyedül élhet itt?

-Keti, kérlek hozz valami inni és rágcsálnivalót a vendégnek.

-Azonnal, uram. - szolgálólány, mi?

-Kérem foglaljon helyet. Egy picit elmegyek, hogy bekössem a sebet. Addig, ha nem gond, várjon itt. - ééés elment. Ah itt a szolgálólány.

-Tessék uram. Remélem szereti a teát, mellé édes sütemény. Akkor ha megbocsájt. - meddig akar még megváratni? Már vagy 15 perce elment, a teája meg ki fog hűlni. Na végre.

-Elnézést, hogy megvárakoztattam. Kicsit tovább tartott, mint gondoltam.

-Kérhetett volna segítséget. Vagy akár én is beköthettem volna magának.

-Már így is többet tett értem, mint kellett volna. Már ezért is hálás vagyok. Amúgy, de udvariatlan vagyok. Még be sem mutatkoztam. Nos, a nevem Uzumaki Naruto, örvendek.

-Szintúgy, Uchiha Sasuke vagyok. Amúgy, szabadna feltennem egy kérdést? - meghátrált? Mi van vele? Nagyon furcsán viselkedik.

-P-persze, csak tessék.

-Honnan ismerte Sakurát?

-Ah, hogy az... Ömm, úgy két hónapja futottam vele össze, amikor egy gyorsétterembe mentem vacsorázni munka után. Ő volt a kiszolgáló pultnál, kedves mosolya magával ragadott. Amikor a tálcát odanyújtotta nekem, rajta egy cetli volt egy telefonszámmal. Amikor felhívtam a számot, ő válaszolt. Elkezdünk beszélgetni, majd elhívtam ide és végül összejöttünk. Most biztos dühös rám, hogy elvettem öntől a barátnőjét.

-Jaj, dehogy. Erről szó sincs. - na meg egy fenét. Kibaszottul dühös vagyok, te szerencsétlen. Elvetted a nőt, aki fontos volt a számomra, még ha, végül is igaza volt, részben. - Amúgy meg, ő döntött úgy, hogy elhagy. Nem tehettem semmit. De most így belegondolva. Azt mondta, hogy eltűnt. Ezt hogy érti?

-Úgy ahogy mondtam. Pár napja próbáltam elérni a mobilján, de nem vette fel. Amikor elmentem a lakására, nem találtam ott. Semmi cetli, vagy utalás, hogy hova mehetett. Azóta semmi választ nem kaptam felőle.

-Könnyen lehet, hogy egy másik férfival ment el.

-Az teljességgel lehetetlen! - most miért kiabál? - Oh. Elnézést.

-Mégis miért ilyen biztos benne?

-Az... Hát, végül önnek is megmondta, hogy egy másik férfival jött össze. Nem olyannak ismerem, aki elhallgatná, vagy tévedek?

-Nem, teljesen igaza van. Értettem. Akkor majd pár emberemet ráállítom erre az ügyre.

-Köszönöm.

-Akkor ha megbocsájt.

-Kérem, várjon. Mivel igen messze vagyunk a belvárostól, szeretnék önnek hívni egy taxit. Köszönetem jellképekét, hogy hazahozott.

-Örömmel elfogadom. Tényleg, míg el nem felejtem. Ön beteg?

-E-ezt meg hogy érti?

-Amikor az irodában megvizsgáltam a tarkóját, a vére égetett. Valamilyen betegsége van?

-Hááát... Ömm... Igen, olyasvalami. De ne aggódjon, nem fertőző.

-Értem, akkor vigyázzon magára. - gondolod, hogy ezt be is veszem, ugye? AKkor baromi nagyot tévedsz, öregem. Valami nem stimmel veled és ki is fogom deríteni, hogy mi az!


	4. Chapter 4

Elment végre. Már azt hittem, hogy lebuktam. Ha kitalálta volna, hogy velem valami nagyon nincs rendben, akkor azt hiszem nagyon ráfaragtam volna. Csak most kezdem megbánni, hogy személyesen mentem bejelenteni az eltűnést, a hab a tortán meg az, hogy pont annak mondtam, aki előttem járt Sakurával. Ez hívják vajon állati pechnek? Ha nem, ez akkor is az. Na már most... Ugh, de fáradt lettem hirtelen. Asszem ledőlök egy kicsit aludni.

-Keti, ne engedj be senkit. Lefekszek aludni, nagyon fáradt vagyok. Mond meg Kuronak, hogy vacsorát se főzzön nekem, nem veszek részt rajta. Ne is ébresszetek.

-Értettem, uram.

Végre mehetek. Valami furcsa érzésem támadt a szobámmal kapcsolatban. Mi lehet az? Valaki van bent? Az ajtó nincs zárva, de egy kicsit beljebb megyek.

-Agh!

-Narucica, merre voltál elveszve? Már kerestelek vagy... Mennyit is? Úgy 50-60 évet? Ez a bújócska kicsit tovább tartott mint hittem, de most már megvagy édes és nem menekülsz előlem.

-Sa-i?

-Bingó, cicus. Na de most ideje lenne a lényegre térni, hisz nem fejeztük be, amit pár évszázada elkezdünk.

-Eressz!

-Uram, jól van? Van bent valaki önön kívül?

-Keti!

-Oy, ne hangoskodj cicus, még lebu- Au! Ne harapj!

-Keti hívd a rendőrséget! Siess!

-Ah, azonnal uram!

-Ejnye de rossz vagy, életem. Nos, ez akkor sem változtat a tényeken, mert ma az enyém leszel, akár tetszik, akár nem. - nem tetszik a vigyor a képén. Mégis meg fog történni amitől féltem? Vetkőztet? A testem... Nem mozdul...

-Mit tettél velem?

-Azt, hogy a tested csak az én parancsaimnak engedelmeskedik. Most szépen nyugton maradsz, míg szépen el nem jutunk addig a pontig, hogy mind a ketten élvezzük a nekünk adatott gyönyört, Narucica.

-Ne! - az ujjai... bennem vannak... undorító... - Ugh... Mmm...

-Már érzed is? Úgy tűnik a testem afrodiziákumként hat rád. Édes! Nos, mivel eléggé csúszósnak tűnik a terület, ideje lennek valami keményebbet és vastagabbat csúsztatni ebbe az édes kis lyukba, nem gondolod?

-Állj... le!

-Az is édes, ahogy ellenkezel, de a tested reakcióji nem egyeznek meg a szavaiddal. - ez... fáj... ne!

-Kinyitni!

-Uram, itt van az úr, aki haza hozta önt.

-Azt mondtam kinyitni!

-Sasu-ah! - az ajtó... magától kinyílik... Sai, ez a te mű... ugh, műved?

-Mi folyi...

-Helló rendőrbácsi. Mint láthatód, szórakozunk, nem szeretnél csatlakozni? - ez annyira megalázó.

-Sasu-ugh... Segíts...

-Engedje el!

-De hát nem látszik a pofiján, hogy mennyire élvezi? - az arcom, ereszd el... Ne mutasd felé, ne kínozz tovább!

-Azt mondtam, eressze el! - Sasuke.

-Otto... Így tönkretenni a bulit. Hát, Narucica, asszem ezt máskor fejezzük be. Amúgy, nem is tudtam, hogy szeretsz rendőrbácsikkal barátkozni. Gondolom elmondtad neki, hogy megölted a hőn szeretett barátnőjét, ugye? Meg persze azt a sok másik lányt is a több száz év alatt. Upsz, vagy nem? Hát, akkor hagylak benneteket beszélgetni. Puszi, cicus. - köddé vált?

-Ah! A testem... lángol...

-Ez az előbbi fickó, hogy értette azt, hogy megölted a barátnőmet?

-Sa... Ugh... - az ajtó? Miért csukta be? És... álljon meg a fáklyás menet! Miért vetkőzik? - Sasuke?

-Maradj csendben! - mo-mo-most meg csó-csókolt?! Az ujjai! Mi a...

-Agh! Mmm...

-Remélem ne fog fájni. - bennem van... De ez, nem undorító, sőt... Kellemes? M-mindjárt...

-Sasuke, már közel...

-Én is... - nem hiszem el... Egyszerre élveztünk el... - Fürödjünk le, majd utána elcsiripeled szépen részletesen, hogy mi a fene folyik itt.

-Rendben.


	5. Chapter 5

-Az előbbi fickó, aki itt volt, a neve Sai. Úgy nagyjából 600-700 évvel ezelőtt találkoztam vele, amikor meghaltak a szüleim. Gyerek voltam még akkoriban és nem tudtam magamról olyan jól gondoskodni, mint szerettem volna, de ekkor jött ő és segített nekem. Sokáig voltunk együtt, de ekkor járvány tört ki a faluban ahol éltem. A híres "fekete halál" vitte el az egyik embert a másik után. Én is lebetegedtem tőle és már lassan a halál szélén álltam, de Sai ekkor jött egy kis üvegcse piros löttyel. Ha jól emlékszem "elixírnek" nevezte azt. A legelején nem akartam meginni, de ő biztosított róla, hogy jobban leszek tőle. Még nem akartam meghalni, így engedtem neki és megittam. Jobban is lettem tőle, sőt teljesen meg is gyógyultam. Ám minden jóban van rossz is. Azt az egy apró "mellékhatást" elfelejtette megemlíteni, mégpedig a halhatatlanságot. Éltem az életemet tovább vele, de ahogy elértem a 24 éves kort, nem öregedtem utána. Furcsálltam is, de valahogy jól éreztem magam. De ekkor olyasmit akart, amit én nem. Egyik éjjel bejött a szobámba és erőszakoskodott velem. Azt mondta, hogy ez az ára az "elixírnek". Pont azt akarta, amit most majdnem megkapott. Vagyis megkapta, félig. Ekkor elmenekültem a kastélyból, ahol addig laktam, majd egy új helyre akartam menni. Egyik falusi sétám során láttam, hogy két ember egy ártatlan nőre támad. Hinata-hime volt az, az ottani királyság hercegnője. Kiszökött a kastélyból és ezért nem volt vele testőrség. Nem tudtam mit tenni, ezért megmentettem őt a banditáktól és így jutottunk el odáig, hogy a király hálájából hozzám adta feleségül a lányát. Éltünk is boldogságban hosszú éveken át, de ekkor ütött ki igazából, hogy mennyire más vagyok. Hinata-hime lassan elkezdett öregedni, de vele szemben én még mindig fiatal maradtam. Ekkor kimondta a TABU szót. Ez azért TABU, mert ha valaki kiejti a száján, egy bizonyos lény ereje tör fel bennem és azonnal végzek azzal a személlyel akaratomon kívül. Hinata-hime volt az első áldozatom. Elmenekültem a kastélyból és újból útra keltem. Egy-két évszádon át barangoltam egyik földrészről a másikra, mígnem itt, az akkori Japánban kötöttem ki. Ekkor találkoztam Tenten-el, a dojo vezető lányával. Verekedtünk, szidtuk egymás, ahogy csak értük, de mégis boldogok voltunk. Ekkor azt hittem, hogy végre boldog lehetek és elfelejthetem a múltbéli bűnömet. Ám akkor én vétettem. A hasamon van egy jel, mely ha akarom előjön, ha nem, akkor eltűnik mintha ott se lenne. Megmutattam Tenten-nek erre egy enyhének nem mondható sokk után kimondta a TABU-t. Őt is megölte az a lény. Bár mindig másik személyként említem azt a valamit, az is én vagyok. Na de akkor jött Ino, úgy 300 évvel ezelőtt. Gyönyörű szőke nő, kicsit butuska, de szeretni való. Egy a vörös-lámpás részhez hasonló helyen dolgozott mint egy kurtizán, és nagyon belém szeretett. Ekkor eldöntöttem, hogy engedek a csábításnak és lefeküdtem vele. Ám, még ha nem is szándékosan, de ő is kimondta a TABU-t. Végül egy évszázadra rá Karin és Temari is ugyan úgy az áldozataim lettek. Azóta nem akartam egy nőt se magamnak. Éltem tovább, mindig más személyazonossággal, próbáltam leplezni magam. Az utolsó három lány eltűnését vagy egy névtelen levéllel, vagy egy telefonfülkéből leadott hívással rendeztem eddig. Sakura mégis kivétel volt. Bármennyire is nem akartam más lányt, Sakura mosolyának képtelen voltam ellenállni. Így, két hónappal ezelőtt, mint ahogy már meséltem is, összejöttem vele és randiztunk, de végül ő is halott. Tegnap éjjel öltem meg, mert véletlenül kimondta az az egy szót.

-Asszem értem, bár erre nem vennék mérget. De akkor hova ástad a hullát?

-Nem kell. Gondolom neked is furcsa volt, hogy éget a vérem. Ennek is megvan a maga dolga. Amikor egy hullára ráfolyatom a vérem, olyan mintha klórmészbe mártottam volna; egyszerűen szétporlad. Inonál fedeztem fel, amikor véletlenül megvágtam magam, mikor öltözni kezdtem a gyilkosság után. Rácseppent a vérem a testére, azon a helyen pedig szétmállott a bőr, a hús, a csont. Jobban megvágtam magam és ráengedtem a vérem, a lány pedig eltűnt. Bár, szép is lett volna, hogy a vérveszteségbe haljak bele, de a bennem élő lény minden sebemet begyógyítja pillanatokon belül. Szóval még az öngyilkosság sem jöhet szóba. Azóta használom ezt a módszert.

-Aham. Szóval már vagy legalább 600 éves vagy?

-Öm... Valahogy úgy. - most ezen van fennakadva?

-Nem látszik meg rajtad. És mi az a TABU?

-Öm, kimondani magam se bírom, mert a testem nem engedi. Kérlek vigyázz, hogy milyen szóval jellemezel, mert ha te is véletlenül kimondod, akkor veled is végzek majd.

-Hmm... Lássuk csak... Talán a legmegfelelőbb szó erre a... Szörnyeteg.

-Ne! - vége van... És íme a lény... Mindjárt... De állj! Megállt előtte? - Mi folyik itt?

-Öööömmm... Ez az a valami, amit már emlegettél?

-Igen, de magam sem értem, hogy miért állt le. Már nagyjából halottnak kellene lenned, de... mégsem vagy az.

~Ő lefeküdt veled, mint a mester. Őt nem szabad bántanom. Ő a mesterem~

-Hogy mi?

-Naruto, mi a baj?

-Ez a valami beszél hozzám!

-És mit mond?

-Azt, hogy lefeküdtél velem, és hogy nem bánthat téged, mert te vagy az ő mestere.

-Szóval kimondhatom a szót, de nem lesz bajom tőle?

-Úgy fest, de azért ne fintorgasd a szerencsédet.

-Asszem ezt még egyszer kipróbálni nem fogom.

-Az jó lesz.

-Erről másnak beszélni nem fogok. Bár előtte magamnak is meg kellene értenie a hallottakat. Amúgy, nem kell aggódnod, lecsukatni se foglak és figyelni fogok, hogy más se jöjjön rá. Ki kellene gondolnunk valamilyen megoldást erre a problémára.

-Akkor ez azt jelenti, hogy segítesz nekem megszabadulni ettől az átkozott dögtől?

-Igen.

-Köszönöm szépen! - mosolyog? De édes...


	6. Chapter 6

De jót aludtam. Már rég volt, hogy rémálmok nélkül aludtam volna át az egész éjszakát és még olyan kellemes meleg is van itt. Meleg? Mi a...?

-Sasuke?!

-Mi az Naruto? Mit zajongsz már kora reggel?

-Mi-mi-mi a jó fene van itt?

-Sai itt volt, megpróbált megerőszakolni téged, de végül én feküdtem le veled. Rémlik?

-Ugh, most hogy mondod, a hátsóm még kristálytisztán emlékszik rá.

-Az a lény nem gyógyított meg?

-Úgy fest, hogy nem. De akkor mi történt?

-Elájultál.

-Eeeeh?! - ez de kínos!

-Ne üvölts!

-Uram, ébren van?

-Igen Keti.

-Akkor megkezdem a reggeli előkészületeit.

-Jó, de két személyre terítsetek.

-Értettem.

-Kettőre?

-Te talán nem akarsz enni?

-Be kell mennem dolgozni, nincs időm evésre.

-Akkor szólsz a főnöködnek, hogy ma egy kicsit késel. Enni azt kell!

-Oké, oké, csak hallgass és hagy még egy kicsit aludni.

-Persze. Elmegyek fürödni, ha végre kiszundikáltad magad, akkor te is menj fürödni, majd gyere le enni.

-Ok.

Óóó, hogy az a... Sasuke a házamban, nem mellesleg az ágyamban. Tegnap meg lefeküdtünk és nem is akárhogy. Sai az a szemétláda, hogy dögölne meg! De ez vajon az ő műve volt? Ha jól tudom, Sasuke hetero, akkor miért feküdne le egy férfival? _~Gazdám, a mester tényleg jó ember. Ő sosem bántana téged. Ha bánt is, én megölöm őt neked!~_ Ez mi a franc volt? _~Gazdám, te tudtad, hogy én benned élek?~_ Ez az a lény?! _~A nevem Kyuubi. Sai volt aki beléd ültetett, hogy megvédjelek, bár azt nem gondoltam volna, hogy pont tőle.~_ Kyuubi? Ez a valódi neved? _~Miért kérded, Gazdám?~_ Mert szerintem hazudsz! Mi a valódi neved? Mi vagy te valójában? _~Ahogy az várható volt tőled! Nos, igaz, hogy a Kyuubi nem a valódi nevem, én valójában Kurama vagyok, bár az eddigi gazdáim mindig úgy ismertek, hogy Kyuubi. Te vagy az első, aki úgy gondolta, hogy hazudok. Köszönöm. Ezek után kérj bármit, én megteszem ami erőmből telik!~_ Akkor lehetne, hogy többet ne ölj? _~Ha valaki bánt téged, akkor annak nem kegyelmezek. Ezt kérlek ne kérd tőlem, mert nem biztosíthatlak róla, hogy betartom.~_

-Naruto, még mindig bent vagy? Jól vagy?

-Sasuke? Ah, semmi gond, csak elgondolkodtam egy kicsit. Mindjárt kész vagyok.

-Rendben.

Ez meglepett! Kyuu... Akarom mondani, Kurama. Azért próbáld meg a gyilkolási szintedet egy kicsit lejjebb vinni. Az bűn, amit teszel, bármelyik korban is legyünk. _~Értettem.~_

-Sasuke, lent megvárlak.

-Oké.

-Keti, az előkészületek rendben mentek?

-Igen, uram. Minden rendben. A reggeli tálalva.

-Köszönöm.

-Uram?

-Ah, semmi gond.

-Ma nagyon jó kedvében van. Még sohasem láttam ilyennek.

-Hmm... Talán meg is van az okom jókedvűnek lenni.

-Értem. Elnézést kérek a tolakodó viselkedésemért.

-Először is, semmi baj, másodszorra, hányszor is mondtam neked, hogy ne legyél ennyire formális?

-Elnézést.

-Megjöttem.

-Akkor kezdjünk is enni. Itadakimasu!


End file.
